Cho Is Such A HOrrible Cry Baby
by charleegirl
Summary: GINNY HATES CHO CHANG!Exageration Of Ginny's feelings about Cho. Its just a series of Jealous rants through the eyes of a one Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. Love makes us do stupid things, and Jealousy makes us think stupid things. GINxHAR CHOxHAR! Not Slash
1. The Hogsmede Stalker

**A/N: O this rather lame. **

There she is walking. Walking along on her stupid legs. Walking along on her stupid legs with Harry. Walking along on her stupid legs with my Harry! Damn her! What is he thinking? I can cry, we all can cry. If it'll get me Harry I'll cry night and day till the cows come home! Its bloody crap is what it is! That's all she ever does. Ok a little harsh but if she really felt that sad about Cedric she wouldn't even be thinking about Harry. I don't even care if she's in the DA tomorrow in the room of requirement im going to expeliarmous her ar-

"Hey Ginny, where's your little Boyfriend?" Ron asked poking out his chest and going all older brother mode.

Can't he tell I'm spying? If he doesn't leave he is so going to be on my hit list come tomorrow in Dumbledore's Army, Right under Cho! They are both just so infuriating! They both spend more time with Harry than I ever will, leaving me to believe that I will die a long old woman like my Aunty Muriel. It's sad, I'm sad. I'm now standing behind a shelf in Zonko's pretending to be interested what's on offer and pretending to be listen to my brother. I hope he doesn't ask me a question because I really haven't been listening. I did hear a bit of what he said that sounded like "I won't hand over my quill to the man that calls me fickle!" Does that even make sense? I doubt Ron even knows what fickle is. He was probably scabbing money off me. He's such a scab.

Cho and Harry are just laughing away like two laughing people that laugh at something that's worth laughing at. I'll bet it wasn't funny and Harry's pretending to be humored by a lame knock knock joke, or even better he's laughing at how ridiculously lame she laughs. Now I'm laughing, it is funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked his eyebrows rose.

"It's a joke shop,…duh, funny place Ron…its not a Sin.." Phew that was convenient.

He left yes muttering something about Hermione and a meeting with Harry. Wait! Oh finally he says something interesting and he left.

Oh whats going on here? Are the love birds going into Madam Padifoots are they? How lovely! Absolutely precious. – Yick. I hope she suffocates from the perfume in there. Now that would be a laugh. I can imagine it now – "Harry I have something to tell you…."

"Yes Cough Beeeeeeeeeeeep." She flat lines, like on those medical muggle shows.

Harry of course being the hero would try and save her, but it would be too late. Mwahaha. Besides he has bigger things to deal with than Miss exuse my while I cry for the rest of eternity about something I don't care about.

**A/N: Might make it a chapter one though…like almost short Monolouges. All about Ginny.**


	2. The Giddiot

There she is again .Cho. Cho Chang. Cho Chang and Co. That could be a future business name for her CHO CHANG AND CO, they could have a tag line along the lines of '_Don't cry over spilt milk..when you can cry over everything else.' or 'Got an issue? use a tissue' _or what ever, who really care's the point is –WAIT! NEWSFLASH! What's this? she's not crying? And oh no Colins not here to take a picture. He could have made the front of the Phrophet with that...I can see it now…. Her picture (Her right now sitting in the great hall folding napkins or what ever it is she's doing.) and the headline ' SHE STOPPED' or along those lines….You know we could even give her a catchy title like the Girl Who Cried.

God. Then they would be the most perfect couple ever. The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Cried win couple of the year surprise surprise. Like I said there's not much to her, just yano the water. Her parents can afford to waste water with her around. I do wonder if she suffers from water loss or some form a serious dehydration. Any who…enough about Ho….err Cho…….I am eating a …something…a piece of toast..and!

What is it that could be so appealing about her anyway? She isn't even that good at Quidditch. I am so going to get Dobby to glue a bludger to her ass next game. Follow her around all game, hopefully she will wind up like Harry did…oh but where is Lockheart when you need him. Nothing like a good ol' bone re-growth. Hah! She would really have something to cry about then!

"So what do you think?"…"Ginny"…."Are you listening"…"So what do you reckon?"

I finally realized my names Ginny, Duh! Damn, that strangely always happens…

"Oh yeah its-err-she's-he's-was-I great! Fantastic!"

"So you think I should?" Harry asked, and I had no idea what he was talking about. But that's fine because he was talking to me. ME! Hmmm I sound like Neville. (Note to self, stop that.)

"Yeah deffinatley."

"Ok, cool I'll talk to Cho and she can meet the four of us at the pitch."

"Wha?"

"Yeah, great you think so. Me, you, Ron, Hermione and Cho. A Friendly game of Quiditch. Hermione will ref."

"I errr…she can't!"

"Who?...What?"

Cho, cho cant come…because…. Is what I planned to say…

"Hermione can't"

"And why's that?" Harry asked with his green eye's, and their…greenness. He's so cute when he ask's questions.

"Because…the team will be uneven!"

"No you And Ron..Vs Cho and Me. Two aside."

"Oh…I mean I'm bringing someone..yeah…so it will be uneven and Hermione will have to play!" Good save Ginny…I could be a keeper with this attitude…oh ahaha I crack myself up.

"Who are you bringing?" Harry seemed genuinely interested.

"A boy." He looked almost taken back.

"A boy?" He asked.

"Man." I cut across. "Boy..man, err Boyman." I am a gidiot – (That's a word I just made up to describe me yeah Git crossed with Idiot and because im giddy…ahuh.)

"Oh really? That's good, who is it?" Harry asked, with a different un-harry me-ish conversation beforish tone…could it be jealousy…? What ever it is I like it and that's for sure…Oh Crap a name! er…

"Michael." There has to be tones of Michael's at our school. Surely. Hopefully.

"Oh yeah, Michael who?" Oh Merlin, I wish I could go hide in that corner over there that corner wouldn't be so questiony…and adorable..and oh why did I have to be the one in love with The boy who lived again and again and again! Why not Ron? Yano, I'm just saying…he deserves this kind of punishment…Not me. Oh gosh he's still looking at me a name…that Corner…its taunting me I could be safe if I could just hide there…

"Corner!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. I must admit I was a bit frightening, I did shout.

**A/N: hmm I duno…if this is even read worthy…well let me know. Please review.**


End file.
